


18.-Fang

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Betrail, Cheating, Fear, Human!Deceit, Human!Remus, M/M, Toxic Relationship, giant!virgil, human!roman, mer!virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Roman's having a hard time after some shocking news, he gets help of the most unexpected being
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: October Prompt List [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	18.-Fang

Virgil was done with his life, even if he could get someone to not run away because of his height, they would once they saw his fangs.

He just wanted a friend, sirens were supposed to charm humans and kill them, but he never wanted to do that, when he tried talk about it to his pack, he got exiled, and if he was alone before that, he was even lonelier now.

He got out of his thoughts when a small shade stopped above him, a boat, even if he lost his hopes long ago, he was still willing to try.

He swam to the surface and got half of his face out, so only his eyes were on top of the water, he looked at the boat, there was a young man on top, it seemed like he hadn’t spot the siren yet, he got closer, and he could hear the human talking.

“Dee says he loves me, but I don’t know is I can forgive him for this, I mean my own brother? How could he do this to me?” He threw a small rock to the sea, cursing.

Virgil got closer, and he couldn’t avoid giving his opinion “You shouldn’t trust someone who searches for another having you”

“Yeah...I guess you- w-wait who said that?” The man looked around, it didn’t take longer before he spotted Virgil, he backed away from the edge of the boat “w-who...what?” The human was so shocked, he didn’t notice when he arrived to the other edge to the boat, he lost his balance and fell to the water.

The siren swam to him and took him before he sank deeper, he held the human close to his chest and whispered something, then he let the human go.

The man breathed deeply, before he realized he was still underwater, he looked at Virgil “y-you saved me” he covered his mouth, fearing he would start to drown, but he didn’t “I... how is this possible? I’m breathing and talking underwater... did you do this” Virgil smiled without showing his teeth and nodded “uhm...thank you then... I guess” he looked around and swan to the surface, getting into the boat once more.

He sat inside of it, when he looked at the sea, the eyes of the siren were there again “you were saying something before... about Dee...”

“You don’t have to listen to me if you don’t want to...” said Virgil.

“No, it’s okay, I needed someone to talk to anyways, do you really think I should leave him?”

“Well... I know being alone it’s not easy, but you don’t know if he’ll be honest from now on”

Roman laughed briefly “he has never been honest, I guess I really failed on seeing his true self” he looked at Virgil “why don’t you come out?, I already saw all your body, and I not scared of your size anymore... I think”

The siren looked at the water “My size’s not the only thing you should be afraid of”

“I promise, I won’t be, you’re trying to help me after all”

Virgil hesitated, but he got his head and shoulders out of the water, getting closer to the boat.

Roman felt himself blushing “w-what is it that I’m supposed to be afraid?”

The giant covered his mouth “m-my teeth...” he whispered.

“Your what?”

“My fangs...” he said, without uncovering his mouth.

“I can’t understand you”

Virgil, irritated, uncovered his mouth and screamed at the human “because of my fangs!”

Roman backed away a little, the siren’s teeth were indeed sharp, and with his size, he could easily eat him, but he would have done it if he wanted to already right? Roman saw as the giant sank into the water again ashamed.

“No, no wait” he reached the end of the boat and looked at the water smiling as he saw his eyes were still over the water “I’m Roman”

Virgil’s eyes went wide, a human- Roman- had just trusted him his name, he got his full head out again, “I’m Virgil” he returned the smile, for the first time in a long time, not being afraid of showing his fangs.


End file.
